Girl Meets Teen Wolf
by LionGuard1010
Summary: When Maya gets bitten by a wolf/werewolf, her new friends might need to help her control her wolf/werewolf side. But there might be something worse...
1. Chapter 1 - Bitten

Hey guys! So this is another story called Girl Meets Teen Wolf. It's a Girl Meets World and Teen Wolf crossover. So, hope you like it.

 **Girl Meets Teen Wolf**

 **Maya's P.O.V**

 **It all started when I was about 6 or 7. I met Riley Matthews, probably the most bubbliest girl in the world. She may be a lot of… work sometimes, but she's still the only person I trust the most. Then, I met Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. They became my best friends too. But then, as we got to High School, Smackle and Zay** **Babineaux came into our group too. Now, we're in Sophomore year. Nothing much has changed since Freshman.**

" **Hey Maya, did you do your homework this time?" Riley asked me, as my best friends and I walked to our lockers. "Riley, she never does her homework." Farkle said. "Exactly." I said. "Well I know, but I'm going to ask you if you did your homework until you say you did." Riley said. "Well then, you'll have to be asking her that question until the end of college." Smackle said, as we all laughed.**

" **So, next is… History Class…" I said, rolling my eyes. As the bell rang, we went to Mr. Matthews class.**

" **Hey! So, I see you guys haven't changed at all…" Matthews said. "Aren't you suppose to teach us?" I asked.**

" **Alright, so everyone give me your homeworks." As Mr. Matthews said, that everyone except me went to give their homeworks. "Maya?" Mr. "Matthews said, looking at me, as I just smiled.**

" **Ok, so today we're going to learn about…" As Mr. Matthews kept talking, all I could do was just wish for school to end soon. As the bell rang, I ran out the classroom.**

 **As I went to my locker, Riley came. "So, you ran out the classroom again?" Riley asked, chuckling. "Yep." I said, grinning. "So, what do you want to do after school?" Lucas asked us, as all of our friends came.**

" **Oh! Why don't we go to a forest!?" Farkle said, as Smackle agreed. "Farkle and Smackle, there isn't any forests around here." I said. "Actually, there is." Smackle said. "Yeah. I'll show you guys, if you want to hang out there." Farkle said, as all of us agreed. "Meet me at Lady's Coffee after school." Farkle said, as we headed home.**

 **Once I got to my home, my mom was not home. Just like always. But it's better than how it used to be in the Diner. She worked a lot there. But ever since she started working at Topanga's, she got off work early, but still kind of late. She usually comes home around 11 PM.**

 **As I got ready, I went to Lady's Coffee to meet my friends. "So, you guys ready?" Farkle asked us. "Just take us there." I said, rolling my eyes. "Ok, but you'll need these." Farkle said, as he showed us 6 bikes. "We're going there by this?" Lucas asked. "Yeah. But we still need to be careful." Farkle said. "Why?" Zay asked. "It's a bumpy road." Farkle said, as we all rode on a bike, and followed Farkle.**

 **We went up, and surprisingly, there was a forest. "Woah." I said. "So, what do you want to do now?" Zay asked. "Well, why don't we play tag?" Riley asked, as we all agreed.**

 **After we played tag, and just talked, we decided that since it was getting late, we're going home. But since I wanted to explore more, I said that I'll stay for a bit more.**

 **After they left, I walked around, and it was getting kind of cold. As I explored around the forest, it was getting more and more… creepier.**

 **Then suddenly, I heard some footsteps. As I tried to look, there was a figure… like an animal. Then, the animal jumped on me, and then, a shock of pain ran through my stomach, as I screamed from the pain. I managed to ran away, and when I looked at me stomach… there was a some kind of bite mark with some blood….**


	2. Chapter 2 - Skateboarding

**Maya's P.O.V.**

 **After I got the strange bite mark or something, I forgot where my bike was, so I walked my way back home.**

 **After I got home, my mom was not home yet, luckily. I wrapped some bandage around me, since it was kind of bleeding. After that, I decided to leave the bite thing away for now.**

 _ **The next morning…**_

 **I woke up, with no pain on my stomach. I went to Riley's and picked her up from school.**

 **Once we got to school, I met my friends there, as we just talked. "Yesterday was fun!" Riley said, smiling. It wasn't really fun for me… but the place was awesome.**

 **As the bell rang, I went to my class, the History Class with Mr. Matthews.**

" **Alright. Today, we're going to learn about wolfs and werewolfs." Mr. Matthews said, as I can feel my heart beating for some reason. Then, I started to hear someone's phone ring, but I just can't find whose phone rang. But I decided to leave it.**

" **So, wolfs. Wolfs are believed to have great senses of seeing, hearing, and smelling things, which is true. Wolfs howl at the moon, because it's there own instinct. But werewolves, are a bit different. We think that werewolves are a animal, which is half wolf, and half human. A werewolf is a wolf, except that instead of standing on 4 legs, it's standing on 2 legs. But that's all we know." Mr. Matthews explained. As he talked, my heart was just beating more and more faster.**

" **Dad?" Riley said. "Yes, Riley?" Mr. Matthews said. "Does werewolves have great senses of seeing, hearing, and smelling things too?" Riley asked. "Well, we don't know for sure, but we believe that they do too." Mr. Matthews replied.**

 **As the bell rang, I went out the classroom. Next was the last period, Gym. I changed into my gym clothes, and went to the gym.**

" **Today, we're going to play some dodgeball." The teacher said, as we spread into 2 teams.**

 **As we threw the ball and dodged, 1 ball was coming to me, and I don't know why or how, but I caught it. And it was thrown by the strongest, probably the most jockiest of all the girls. No one was ever caught the ball she threw, but I DID. She looked very surprised and kind of angry. As I threw the ball to someone, they couldn't dodge it, they got hit. Woah…**

 **After the game ended, I changed my clothes in the girls locker room. Before I got to go out the door to leave, someone just jumped in front of me.**

" **What do you want, Mack?" I asked the jockiest girl in the school. "What I want? I want to know how you caught my ball!" Mack said, almost yelling at me. "Look, I don't know how or why, it just kind of happened!" I said, becoming more and more angry. "Well, I'll be watching you, Hunter." Mack said, as she left.**

 **Oh, I haven't told you yet? My last names not longer Hart, but Hunter. Because…. Well you know, Shawn's my dad now. Now, no one's calling my Hart. Everyone's calling my Hunter, and everyone knows that's my new last name.**

 **But anyways, as I got to my locker, I saw my friends. "Maya! I heard that you caught Mack Coleson! How!?" Riley said to me, smiling. "I don't know… it just kind of happened…" I said. "Well, I don't know how, since she even beat Zay and I to dodgeball, and basketball! And other sports!" Lucas said.**

" **So, where do you want to hang out today?" Riley asked us. "How about we go to the Skatepark?" Zay asked, as we agreed. I became to like Skateboarding, since Shawn taught me how to ride. It's been around 1 year… well less than that, but everywhere I go, I rode my skateboard there. My skateboard has a blue and light blue design.**

" **Hey, kiddo." Shawn, aka Dad said, as I got home. "You're home early?" I asked my dad. "Yeah. But I'll be going a few hours later again." Dad said. "Well, it's ok, dad." I said. "So, where are you guys hanging out today?" Dad asked me. "We're going to the Skatepark." I said. "You're going to ride the skateboard I bought you?" Dad asked me, smiling. "Why wouldn't I?" I said, smiling. "Well, you're an awesome artist, but you're also great at skateboarding." Dad said. "Thanks." I said, as I grabbed my skateboard from my room, and headed out. "See you later, Maya." Dad said, smiling. "Yeah. See ya." I said, as I went to the Skatepark, as I rode my skateboard.**

 **Once I got there, only Smackle and Farkle was the one not there. "Sorry, we're late." Farkle and Smackle said as they showed up. "No problem." Lucas said.**

" **Hey, it's getting late. We should go back now." Smackle said, as we said our goodbye's and left.**

 **After I got home, Shawn was not there, and neither was my mom. They're probably still working. I decided to take my bandage off, to see what it looks like. When I took of my bandage… there was nothing there. It was healed.**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Students

**Riley's P.O.V**

 **After I got home from hanging out at the skatepark, I went into my room, and just layed down on my bed. Then the next thing I knew, I fell asleep.**

" **Sup, Matthews." I heard my best friend, Maya come from the front door while we were eating breakfast. "Hey Maya, why did you use the front door? You always use the bay window to come in." I said, surprised. "Oh, right. Sorry, guess I just forgot." Maya said. "So, ready to go?" Maya asked, as we went to the school.**

" **So, you didn't do the homework again, didn't you?" I asked, but there was no reply. "Maya?" I asked, as I nudged her, she replied, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I didn't do my homework again…" She said, as she chuckled, and just went to her locker. Something's wrong.**

" **Something wrong?" I asked. "What! No…! No…" Maya said, as she just laughed. "Ok…" I said.**

 **Maya's P.O.V**

 **I just can't seem to pay attention to what people's saying lately… I mean, how did the wound heal!? I clearly saw the bite mark!**

 **As the bell rang, I went to History. "Ok, today I want to guys to meet our new student here." Mr. Matthews said as 2 boys came in. "Class, this is Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski." Mr. Matthews said. So, the boy with black hair, and a more lighter colored haired boy was there.**

" **Mr. McCall, you can sit next to Maya, and Mr. Stilinski, you can sit next to ." Mr. Matthews said. "Oh, you can call us Scott and Stiles." Stiles said, as Scott sat on the right side of me, because Riley was on my left side, and Stiles sat next to Scott, on the right side of him.**

" **Alright, so from today, we are going to work on a project by groups." As Mr. Matthews said that, everyone in the class except Farkle, Scott, and Stiles said, 'Boo!' Then, Farkle said, 'Yay!'. Scott and Stiles had no idea what was going on.**

" **Ok, so I'm going to be picking the groups." Mr Matthews said. "Also, the presentation is on, Wolfs and Werewolfs." As Mr. Matthews said that, my heart was beating faster than normal.**

" **Ok, so Group 1 is going to be… Riley, Farkle, and Sarah. Group 2 is going to be... Lucas, Zay, and Yogi. Group 3 is… Smackle, Darby, and Jade. Group 4… Dave, Mark, and Lin." Mr. Matthews said. Wait, what group am I in!? "Oh, wait I forgot 1 more group. Group 5 is… Maya, Scott, and Stiles." As Mr. Matthews said that, I said raised an eyebrow at him. "What, Maya?" Mr. Matthews said as he sighed. "Why am I not with Riley?" I asked. "Because you're not." Mr. Matthews said, making me groan. "Now, research about wolfs and werewolfs. The presentation is going to be… about 1 month later. So, make sure your groups start researching now, after school." Mr. Matthews said, as the bell rang.**

 **Today, History was the last period today. I walked out the classroom, and found out that Scott and Stiles lockers were right next to mine.**

" **So, we're groups, huh? And the presentation is on wolfs and werewolfs. Yikes…" Stiles said, as Scott gave him a warning look. What is hell?**

" **Hey, Maya." I heard a voice. When I turned around, it was Mack, and she pressed me against my locker. "Now, you better have an explanation for how you caught my ball now…!" Mack said, looking so angry. "Why does it matter to you so much!?" I said, rolling my eyes.**

 **Then, Scott and Stiles made Mack let me go, and as Mack walked away, I heard her say, 'I'll be watching you, Hunter…' How did I even hear that?**

" **Is she always like that?" Scott asked. "No really. But ever since I caught her ball at dodgeball in gym class, she's been like that to me…" I said, rolling my eyes. "Well, let's put that away for now. So, since Mr. Matthews told us to study, we should. But where?" Scott said. "How about Maya's house!" Stiles said. "Ok, fine. My parents are not there anyways…" I said. "Wait, why's your parents not there?" Scott asked. "My dad is on a trip, taking photos, and mom is always working." I said.**

 **Then, we headed to my house.**

" **Nice house." Stiles said. Ever since Shawn started living with us, he decided to get a new home. It MUCH bigger and better. There were halls, and my room was pretty huge. I had a computer there with some kind of a gaming chair, and a bed, and more stuff. "Thanks." I said, as we headed to my room.**

" **Well, what should we do now?" Scott asked as I sat on the chair, while Stiles sat on the bed, and Scott sat on the table. "We're here to study." Stiles said. "No, HOW should we research?" "Isn't the answer right in front of us?" Stiles said, grinning. "No, Stiles! We can't let her know!" I heard Scott whisper, but I clearly heard it.**

" **Know what?" I asked, making the 2 of them surprised. "Wait, how'd you hear us?" Scott asked. "I don't know, I just did." I said, shrugging. "Ok well, we're going to tell you, but it's going to be a secret, ok? A BIG secret, so you can't tell anyone!" Stiles said. "Ok…" I said, as they took a big breath.**

 **Once Scott and Stiles finished telling about how Scott's a werewolf and how he's a True Alpha, and all other things. "Wait, so you're a werewolf?" I asked. "Yeah…" Scott said. "Well, is there a chance you know anything about this?" I asked, as I pulled my shirt, only half.**

" **There use to be a wound here. But now… it just healed..." I said, making the 2 of them look surprised. "How did you get it?" Stiles asked, in a serious voice. "I was wondering around the forest, when a strange figure was there, pounced on me, and… bit me." I said.**

" **Ok, this is going to sound weird but… you might be a werewolf just like Scott…"**


	4. Chapter 4 - How?

**Scott's P.O.V**

" **Ok, this is going to sound weird but… you might be a werewolf just like Scott…" Stiles said. How did Maya even get the bite?!**

" **Maya, how long has it been since you got that… mark?" I asked, politely since it might scare her. "About 1 or 2 days ago." As Maya said that, Stiles and I felt relieved. If it was the full moon, she could've been a werewolf form.**

" **Wait but Scott, the full moon is in about a week or so!" Stiles said, making us not so relieved anymore.**

" **Ok, Maya. So tomorrow after school, I want you to meet us in front of the School." I said to Maya. "Ok…" Maya said, looking confused.**

" **Now, we should start studying." Stiles said, as we agreed. "So, do you have a computer or something?" Stiles asked Maya, as she replied, "Of course." and grabbed a computer.**

" **Ok, so wolfs are…" Before Stiles could complete his sentence, I interrupted him. "Wait Stiles, why should we use a computer to research about wolfs and werewolfs when it's already in here?" I asked, grinning as he grinned back.**

" **Alright, so I want to see how long the claws are." Stiles said, as I extended my claws, making Maya's eyes wide.**

" **How'd you… wha… why… how!?" Maya said, in a loss of words. "It's what a werewolf can do." I said, laughing a little at her reaction. "So I'll be able to do that?" Maya asked, grinning. "If you learn it." I said. "Teach me!" Maya said. "Why don't I teach you some other time?" I said. "Fine." Maya said.**

" **As Stiles measured my claws, he took notes of how long they are. Then, he measured and looked at my wolf teeth fangs.**

" **Alright, now let's write about the Alpha's, Omega's and Beta's." Stiles said. "What was them?" Maya asked.**

" **Beta's are a normal werewolf, where we all start with. Alpha's are much stronger than Beta's. Omega's are when they're not in a pack, or they left their own pack. Alphas have red eyes, Betas have Yellow eyes, and Omegas have Blue eyes. When a Beta kills an innocent person, the Beta's eyes turn Blue. When a Beta kills the Alpha and becomes the Alpha, their eyes turn from Yellow or Blue to Red." I explained, making her understand more.**

" **Stiles, it's getting late. We should get back home." I said, making Stiles clean up his mess, and after saying goodbye, we went home.**

 **Tomorrow morning, I went to School, and met Stiles there.**

 **I went to my locker, and grabbed my books and went to my class.**

 **At Lunch, I went to sit with Maya with her friends. "Hey, so you're Scott and Stiles, right?" A girl called Riley said. "Yeah." We said. We got introduced to Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay.**

 **After Lunch was over, I went to History Class.**

" **Ok, so how are you guys doing on the projects?" Mr. Matthews said. We replied by just saying good.**

" **So now today, I'm going to…" As Mr. Matthews talked more, the bell rang. Next was the last period, the Gym class I went to the locker and changed into my gym clothes. Stiles and Maya both had Gym with me.**

" **Alright, dodgeball again!" The teacher said as we got into 2 teams. I was with Maya and Stiles, and a few more students.**

 **There was this really good girl, probably Mack, the jockiest girl in the School, and the one Maya caught the ball to.**

 **As so many people in my team got hit my Mack, including Stiles, Maya and I was the only ones left. I caught everyone's ball they threw except Mack's, since she didn't throw a ball to me yet. Then, Mack threw a ball to me, without wasting time. I tried catching it, but I got hit!**

 **I mean, I'm a werewolf, but I got hit by a normal girl jock! Then, Mack threw a ball to Maya, but there's no way she could catch it. Even I can't! Then, Maya actually caught the ball! Then, Maya threw a ball to Mack, which she got hit by.**

 **Stiles and I ran to Maya, high fiving her. "That was so awesome!" Stiles said, smiling. "Yeah, how'd you catch the ball when even I couldn't!?" I asked, unbelievably. "I don't know!" Maya said, grinning.**

 **Then, I went to my locker, changing into my normal clothes.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fight

**Maya's P.O.V**

 **I changed into my normal clothes in the locker room. How did I catch Mack's ball when even Scott couldn't! I mean, he's a werewolf, and I caught it!**

" **Hey, Hunter." I heard a voice call, but I already knew it was Mack. "What do you want, Mack?" I asked, annoyed. "I think you already know." Mack said, as she pinned me to the lockers, making the other girls in the locker room, surprised from the sudden act.**

" **Unfortunately, I don't know." I said as I was still pinned to the locker by Mack. "How, did you caught my ball…! How DO you catch it!?" Mack said, and I could tell that a lot of anger was in her eyes.**

" **I told you, I don't know!" I said, as I got kind of angry. I mean, why can't she leave me alone!? "No! You're just keeping it a secret so no one else can catch it too! No one has ever caught my ball! NO ONE! Even your friends Lucas, Zay, or even the teachers couldn't catch it! So how can YOU!?" Mack said, yelling at my face.**

" **You know, I'm getting emotionally hurt right now…" I said, in a teasing, and a kidding voice. But that just made Mack even more mad, as threw me at the locker on the opposite side, as I winced in pain.**

" **God, you throw, good…" I said, as I continued wincing in pain. I knew that the other girls in the room was watching how this was going to end.**

" **I know. But YOU managed to catch my ball I threw." Mack said, as she kicked my stomach. How is this girl good at kicking too?**

" **Why can't you just let it go?" I said, as I managed to speak out the words. "Because I just can't!" Mack said again, as she picked me up, and punched me in the face, which made me bump my head into the lockers. I just can't take it anymore..!**

" **That's it.."I said, as I got up, and pinned her to the lockers. "Listen… I don't know how I caught your ball. But I also don't know why you even did that to me…" I said, as she tried to get away, but she couldn't, since I was grabbing onto her wrist.**

" **You will regret this.." Mack said. "I don't think I will." I said, but then Mack got away, and threw me to the door, which made me go outside the locker room, with Mack. We started to fight, and a few students were watching us.**

 **Then, I heard someone yell, "Stop!". When I looked, it was Scott and Stiles. Then, I started to calm down. "Maya, you didn't hurt her, right?" Scott asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know, claws… teeth… nothing?" Stiles asked me. "No." I answered simply.**

" **Alright you two. I'm going to let you two go for now, but next time, you're in trouble." The teacher said as he walked away.**

 **Then, Scott, Stiles and I went to our lockers, preparing to leave. "Remember, after school, meet us at school." Stiles said, as they both left.**

" **Maya, where do you want to hang out today!" Riley said as the rest of my friends came. "Oh, sorry. I need to meet someone after school today." I said. "Ok…" Riley said, as I left.**

" **Hey, Maya." Shawn, well, dad said as I entered my house. "Hey Shawn. I mean, dad." I said. "It's ok if you're not use to call me 'dad' yet, Maya." Dad said. "No, I'm fine." I said. "Ok." dad said as I went to my room, upstairs.**

 **I put my backpack on the floor, as I went downstairs again. "Going somewhere, Maya?" Dad said as I went downstairs. "I'm meeting someone." I said. "Alright. Just be careful, kiddo." Dad said. "Ok, dad." I said, as I left home.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting The Pack

**Maya's P.O.V**

 **I went to the front of the school with my skateboard. Shawn bought them for me, so it's extra special to me.**

" **Cool skateboard." Stiles said as he saw my skateboard. "Thanks." I said. "So, whee we going?" I asked. "Well, since you're a werewolf, we figured that you should… kind of train and stuff, and meet our friends too." Scott said. "Ok…" I said, as I rode my skateboard as Scott and Stiles let me into some kind of an old house.**

" **This old house?" I asked, confused on why they led me here. "Just go in." Stiles said.**

 **As I went inside, a lot of people were there. There was one man with a black jacket, a boy around my age, a girl around my age, and another girl around my age.**

" **These are our… friends…" Stiles said. "Friends?" The man in a black jacket asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ok, these are our pack." Scott said. "Pack?" I asked. "Yeah." Stiles.**

" **This is Derek." Scott introduced the man wearing a black jacket. "I'm Lydia." A girl with a reddish hair said. "I'm Malia." A girl with brown hair said. "I'm Liam." A boy, around my age said with a smile. "I'm Maya." I said. "Nice to meet you, Maya." Liam said, shaking my hand. "You too." I said.**

" **Now, she's going to be our new member of the pack." Scott said. Wait what? "Wait, what? I didn't know that!" I said. "You don't want to be part of this pack?" Malia asked. "No, just confused on why you didn't tell me sooner." I said. "Telling you outside was dangerous. There's people around." Scott said. "Ok." I said.**

" **Wait, so you guys are all werewolves?" I asked. "Not exactly." Stiles said. "I'm an evolved werewolf." Derek said. "What's that?" I asked. "Where werewolves transform into a full wolf form, but they can also turn back into a human form too." Stiles said.**

" **I'm a** **Banshee. A Banshee is a human woman who can predict a deaths of other people." Lydia said.**

" **I'm a werecoyote. It's a werewolf, but instead of wolf, it's a coyote. I can also do a full shift." Malia said.**

" **I'm a werewolf." Liam said.**

" **I'm a True Alpha." Scott said. "What's that?" I asked. "A True Alpha is when a Beta turn into an Alpha without taking the Alpha's powers." Scott said. "And what are you?" I asked Stiles. "I'm… a human." Stiles said.**

" **Wait, what is she?" Liam asked about me. "She's a werewolf." Scott said. "Ok." The others said.**

" **Can I ask you guys a favor?" I asked. "Sure, what is it?" Malia asked. "Well, I was wondering if you guys could train me and stuff to be a good werewolf or something." I said. "Sure." Malia said, smiling. "Also, I want to know some stuff about wolfs and werewolfs since I have a presentation about them." I said, making them laugh.**

" **Ok, well. We can start the training right now. What do you say?" Malia said. "It's a yes!" I said. "Also, come here everyday. We need to train everyday to be a strong werewolf." Scott said. "Ok." I said. "Malia, you can train Maya today. I'll train Liam. Derek, you can train yourself. Stiles, help me train Liam." Scott said.**

" **Ok. Now first, hang on this bar, and do a pull up." Malia said. "Ok…" I said. I hanged on the bar, and started to do a pull up, but I could only do 1 pull up, but then, I fell on the floor. "We'll work on that." Malia said, chuckling.**

" **You do this everyday?" I asked. "Pretty much, yeah. But the more we train, the more stronger we can be." Malia said. "So I'll be as strong as you?" I asked. "Maybe." Malia said, smiling.**

 **When I looked over at where Liam was, he was doing a bunch of push ups on the floor. "Somebody's got a crush." Malia said, whispering to me. "What!? No! I don't have a crush on him!" I whispered back. Then, she gave me a, 'oh, really?' look on her face.**

" **Why don't we start training on a easier way?" Malia said. "Ok." I said. I don't really think people can train me. I mean, how can you go from a normal teenager to a werewolf that's strong in about a month? "What do you like to do?" Malia asked me. "Um… I'm into skateboards lately." I said. "Wait, that's your skateboard?" Malia asked me. "Yeah." I said.**

" **Ok, follow me. And bring your skateboard." Malia said, as I grabbed my skateboard and follow Malia to the entrance, or the exit. "I'm going to train Maya outside!" Malia said to the others, as they replied, 'ok'. "Follow me." Malia said, grinning.**

" **Ok, so what are we doing here?" I asked, as we got to a place no one was. "We are going to train you. With skateboarding." Malia said. "How?" I asked.**

" **Well, show me how good you are at skateboarding." Malia said. "Ok." I replied.**

 **Then, I got into my skateboard, and started riding it. I rode and jumped at the same time, into an edge of something. I did a few more tricks, and landed in front of Malia.**

" **Woah! That was awesome!" Malia said. "Thanks, but what does this have to do with training to be a werewolf?" I asked. "See how you jumped into that small edge by riding the skateboard?" Malia said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Try jumping there without your skateboard, but with your feet." Malia said.**

 **Then, I tried jumping there, but it was too high. "I need a skateboard to jump over there. It's impossible to go up there with my own feet." I said. "Oh, yeah?" Malia said, as she jumped into that edge with ease.**

" **How did you do that?" I asked. "That's what we're going to work on for the training." Malia said, smiling.**

So, this is the end of this chapter, but let me just say that I don't know if Liam should be with Maya. But I think they're both cute together. Also, I want Malia to be Maya's sister like figure. Well, see ya guys at the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 - 10 Minutes in Heaven

Warning! This chapter may include kisses, drinking and stuff, so if you don't like that, don't read!

 **Maya's P.O.V**

" **How did you do that?" I asked. "That's what we're going to work on for the training." Malia said, smiling. "For how long?" I asked. "Until you can do it. So, you'll be training on that forever." Malia said. "Hey! I can do that!" I said, as I jumped to the edge, but couldn't reach it. "Don't worry, I'll teach you, and you can be able to do that in no time." Malia said, chuckling.**

" **Now, try jumping there with your Skateboard again." Malia said, as I jumped to the edge with my skateboard. "Now, try it again but without your Skateboard. Do it similar to how you did with the Skateboard." Malia said, as I tried jumping there with my own feet. I touched the edge, but fell. "I touched it!" I said. "See?" Malia said, smiling.**

 **As she taught me more on how to jump better, I was getting the hang of it. "Now, try it again." Malia said. "Ok." I said. I jumped into the air, and landed in the edge, standing on my feet. "I did it!" I said, in happiness. "Guys, it's getting late. You guys should get back." Stiles said as he came outside. "Ok." I said, as we went back.**

 **As we went back, the others were standing there. "Guys! She learned to jump on the edge outside! She's a fast learner!" Malia said. "Wow, really? It look Liam about 3 days to do that." Stiles said. "I can hear you." Liam said, as I laughed. "Guys, bad news. Tomorrow morning, there's going to be cops around here. We need to sleep somewhere else. If they find us, we're in trouble." Scott said.**

" **But there's no where to stay. I mean, except for me." I said. Then, they looked at me. "Oh, no.." I said. "Maya… pleaseee?" Malia begged. "Fine. But don't you guys have your own houses?" I asked. "We just came here. Our parents are not here, so we don't have a place to stay." Liam said. "Ok, well let's go!" Malia said, skipping outside, as we catched up to her.**

" **So this is your home?" Scott asked as got to my home. "Yeah." I said, simply. "Well, let's go in." Stiles said, as I opened the door. "Hey, Maya. Back?" I heard a voice call when my friend and I went inside. "D… dad!?" I said, unexpected to see him. "So this is your dad? Hi. I'm Malia." Malia said, shaking his hand. "I'm Shawn. Maya's dad." He said.**

 **"Dad, weren't you supposed to be in philadelphia because of your job?" I asked. "Well, the schedule changed, and I was actually going there right now." Dad said. "Ok…" I said. "So, I never knew you were friends with these guys." Dad said. "Oh, uh they just came here a few days ago. They're my friends now." I said. "Ok, well are they here to hang out?" Dad asked. "Actually, I was wondering if they could stay here for the night…?" I asked. "If they all sleep in your room." Dad said. "My room!? You know what, ok, fine." I said. "I need to go to philadelphia now!" Dad said, as Dad headed out the door, and went outside.**

 **Then, my friends and I went upstairs. "Wow, your dad seems cool." Malia said. "Thanks." I said. "Yeah, but he doesn't look a lot like you." Stiles said. Oh, great.**

" **Well, he's not my biological dad, so." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Stiles said. "It's fine. My biological dad left me and my mom when I was a child, but I'm happy now, so, yeah." I said. "Anyways, I think we should decide where you guys are going to sleep." I said, changing the subject. "Girls on bed, guys on floor!" Malia said. "I think that's fine." Lydia agreed. "Fine…" Stiles said.**

" **So until we fall asleep, why don't we do 10 minutes in heaven?" Malia said. "What!? Why?" I asked. "I don't know, I just thought it might be fun." Malia said. "If anyone doesn't have any more game to play, then we're playing this." Malia said. No one's hands raised up. "Well, we need a bottle!" Stiles said. So, I went downstairs and got a bottle of wine, which was the only one.**

" **This was the only bottle I could find. But it's still filled up." I said. "Well, why don't we play it like this? Whoever's going to be spinning the bottle is going to drink some of this, and whoever it points at is who the spinner is going to be doing 10 minutes in heaven with." Lydia said.**

" **Sounds good to me." Everyone said. Oh, god…**

" **Who's first?" Malia asked. "Just do rock paper scissors or something…" Scott said. Also, Derek left after the training. "Ok!" Lydia said. After we picked who's first, the first was Stiles.**

" **Alright. Let's do this!" Stiles said, as he drank some. As the bottle spinned, it pointed at Malia. "Interesting…" Malia said, as Stiles and Malia went to another room upstairs, something I think is a guest room.**

" **While we wait, why don't we drink some?" Lydia said as she drank a little. "I don't know guys…." I said. "I agree with Maya." Liam said. "Oh, c'mon! Just a little, you two, and Scott?" Lydia said. Then, we had no choice but to drink it.**

 **As I drank, I felt some weird feeling in my stomach. "See?" Lydia said, smiling. I think I kinda like it… then, Scott, Liam and I drank again. Then, Lydia chuckled.**

 **After a few more minutes, Malia and Stiles came back. "Ok, who's next?" Malia asked. "I pick!" Stiles said. Then, I noticed something weird about Stiles. "Wait, Stiles are you already drunk?" I asked. "Yep!" Stiles said. "So am I!" Malia said. "Whatever happened in there, you two must have drunk." Scott said.**

 **"Ok, I pick Maya!" Stiles said, pointing at me. "Urg.. fine…" I said, rolling my eyes. "Wait! New rule!" Malia said. "What's the new rule?" Scott asked. "The people who will be going to do 10 minutes in heaven can be in the other room how much as they want, but less than 30 minutes." Malia said. "What?" Liam asked, not understanding. "Basically, it's 30 minutes in heaven from now on." Malia said. Then, we nodded our heads.**

" **Here we go…" I said, as I drunk and spinned the bottle. Then, it pointed at Liam… "Well, we have no choice…" Liam said, as he and I went inside the other room.**

 **Even though it was my house, I never really came inside here. It had some refrigerator, couch, chairs, and a bed. Then, I opened the refrigerator to see what was inside there. As I saw inside, there was a bunch of beers! "Hey, there's a bunch of beers in here." I said to Liam, who took a little of them.**

" **Wonder what they taste like…" Liam said, as he drank. I drank a little too, which made me dizzy. I think I'm drunk….**

" **Hey, Maya. It's 30 minutes in heaven. We should at least do something…" Liam said. He's drunk too. Then, I started to think that Liam is pretty cute…. Those eyes and those smiles…**

" **Yeah…" I said, feeling still dizzy. Then, Liam kissed me on the lips, making me surprise, but started kissing him back too. He drank the beer again, and he kept it on his mouth , and then kissing me again.**

" **You know, I always like you." Liam said to me. "We just met today." I said, laughing. "Well then I've liked you from today." Liam said, smiling. "I feel the same too Liam." I said, kissing him.**

 **After about 30 minutes, we went back to the others.**

" **So?" Scott asked, smiling real big. "What? We just kissed." Liam said. "Yeah." I said. "Who's next?!" Lydia said. "Um… Scott!" I said. "Ok..!" Scott said.**

 **And the next thing I knew, I blacked out...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Training Again?

**Liam's P.O.V**

 **I woke up the next morning, feeling a bit dizzy. When I looked around, it wasn't the old house.**

 **When I saw the clock, it was 5:30. Then, I saw that the others started waking up too. "Why am I feeling so weird…?" Stiles said. "Stiles, you're always weird." Malia said. "What happened last night?" Scott asked. "All I remember is going to this room, and just talking…" Maya said.**

" **Wait, I remember…" Lydia said. We all looked at her for her answer. "We… did 10 minutes in heaven…" Lydia said, as we remembered too.**

" **Oh, no…" Maya said. "You know what, let's just pretend that nothing happened last night. Sounds good?" Scott said, as we agreed.**

" **Now that we forgot that, I have a news for you guys." Scott said. "What is it?" I asked.**

" **Well, we're going to school from now on." Scott said. "Didn't you guys already go to school?" Maya asked. "Well, Stiles and I are already going to your school, but the others doesn't go to school yet, so they're going to be at your school from now on." Scoot said.**

" **Wait, so we ALL are going to the school Maya's going?" Malia asked. "Yeah." Stiles said. "Well, except Derek." Scott said.**

" **So, what's your school's name?" Malia asked Maya. "It's called Abigail Adams High School." Maya answered. "Well, it's still early in the morning…" Lydia said.**

" **Well, we better start training." Scott said. "Again? We just trained yesterday!" Maya said. "We need to train everyday. You, especially, since the full moon is in about 1 or 2 weeks later!" Scott said. "Let's go to the base." Scott said. "The base?" Maya asked, confused. "Yeah,the old house." I said. "That place is a base?" Maya asked. "Yes." Scott said, as he jumped out the window, as we all did except for Maya.**

" **I'm going to take the stairs…" Maya said, but Malia cut her off. "Maya, this is part of your training. Just jump!" Malia said. "Look, I learned how to jump on to things, not jump off a freaking window!" Maya said. "Just jump!" We all said. Then, Maya rolled her eyes, and jumped.**

 **Maya's P.O.V**

 **I jumped off from the window, and I surprisingly landed on my feet, with no pain. "See?" Malia said. We headed towards the 'base'.**

 **Once we got there, Scott told us what to do.**

" **Alright. From now on, Malia is going to train Maya, Liam and Stiles are going to train with Liam, and the others are the same." Scott said, as I followed Malia to a place with iron bars on the ground, and some hanging down from the roof.**

" **Ok, try hanging on this bar." Malia said. "Ok…" I said, as I hang on the bar, but fell down in 3 seconds. "Alright. We're going to work on your strength today." Malia said, helping me get up. "Ok." I replied.**

" **Now what I want you to do, is carry 2 iron bars, and place them upstairs." Malia said, as she showed me where upstairs is, and it was super far! I mean, not so far, but pretty far.**

 **I started carrying 2 iron bars, and it was pretty heavy. "Careful, they're pretty heavy." Malia said. "You're saying like it's easy for you. Why don't you try it?" I asked. Then, she shrugged, and picked up the iron bars with ease.**

" **You still don't have the strength of a werewolf even though you are one… I'm actually surprised why…" Malia said. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not used to this 'werewolf' thing yet. I'm still human." I said.**

" **No, you're not." Derek said, coming out of nowhere. "What?" I asked. "You were bitten by a werewolf. That means that you're not a human anymore. You're a werewolf." Derek said, as he walked away.**

" **Carry that thing upstairs!" Malia said. "Ok, Ok!" I said, as I tried my best to carry the iron bars. My legs were shaking a little from the wight. "Be careful!" Malia said. Once I put the iron bars down, Malia told me something. "Great! Just do that 4 more times and you're good!" "Are you kidding me!?" I yelled, as she chuckled.**

 **My legs were literally dying from the heavy weight. Once there was only 1 more 2 sets of bars to go, I carried the iron bars, walking upstairs.**

 **But then, while I was carrying it upstairs, I must've slipped, and I fell from the stairs, the heavy iron bars on me. I winced in pain, as Malia came running, getting the iron bars of me.**

" **Are you ok?!" Malia said, worrying. "Yeah…" I said. But my arm was bleeding. "Your arm's bleeding." Malia said. "That's nothing." I said. But then, the wound healed, fast. "Uh… how did that…" I said. "A werewolf can heal." Malia said. "But I didn't think werewolves can heal that fast." Malia said. "Well, even if you get hurt, you can heal, so that's one of the good things." Malia said.**

 **But then, I noticed something. "Guys, we have to get to school!" I said, noticing that it's almost 7:00 AM.**

 **The others got ready. "Where's your homework?" Scott asked. "I didn't do it." I said. "What about your bag?" Malia asked. "Don't need one." I said. We headed outside, being a bit late to school.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Maya Angry

**Maya's P.O.V**

 **We all ran to our school, and once we got there, we were 30 seconds there before the bell rang. Scott, Stiles and I decided to introduce Malia, Liam, and Lydia to the principle, since they're new.**

 **I knocked on the principle's office, and a voice called. "Come in." As I entered the room while the others were waiting outside the door, the principle, Mr. William was sitting there.**

" **Ms. Hunter. What did you do this time?" He said. "I didn't do anything this time. I wanted to tell you that there's new students from today." I said. "I know." He said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Ms. Hunter, I'm the principle of this school. No one can be a student here without the principle knowing first." "Oh… ok then." I said, as I left the room.**

" **So?" Liam asked. "The principal knew already." I replied. "Guys, we're late, we need to get to class!" Stiles said. "Oh, right!" I said. I had Science first, while the others had different class for the first period.**

 **I went to the science room, and the teacher was already teaching the class. I sat down at my usual spot, and the teacher spoke up. "Ms. Hunter. You're late." The teacher said to me. "I'm sorry." I said. The rest of the class time was boring as usual.**

 **As the bell rang, I headed toward the lockers, and Riley, Lucas, Farkle and the others were there. "Maya!" Riley said as she hugged me. "Um… what's going on…?" I asked, since I got surprised by the sudden act.**

" **You didn't pick me up this morning! You're always there to pick me up at morning!" Riley said. "Oh…. I'm so sorry, Riley. I was busy at the moment…" I said. "As long as you're ok, it's fine." Riley said. "Yeah. We got worried." Lucas said. "Also, I heard that there's new students here." Smackle said. It must be Malia, Liam and Lydia.**

" **I wonder who they are." Riley said. As the bell rang, I headed toward the next class.. Math class…**

 **As walked to the Math room, Malia came up to me. "Hey! Do you know where Math class is?" Malia asked. "I'm actually going there right now." I said. "Good! I have no idea where most of the rooms are." Malia said. "I could give you a tour around the school later on the free period." I said. "Thanks!" Malia said, as we headed towards the Math class.**

 **As we entered, Riley, Farkle, and the others weren't there. Lydia was sitting down already. I guess she's got Math class too. Malia sat next to Lydia, and I sat behind Malia.**

" **I guess you two are new students?" The math class teacher, Ms. Smith asked Malia and Lydia. "Yes, we are." Lydia answered. "Can you two stand up and just say your name?" She asked. "Sure." Lydia said, as she and Malia stood up. "I'm Lydia." Lydia said, as she sat down.**

 **"And you?" Ms. Smith asked Malia. "Malia." She said, as she said in a confusing tone. "Ok, sit down Malia." Ms. Smith said, as Malia did as she was told to.**

" **Ok. I'm going to hand you guys the test you had the other day." She said as she handed out the tests. She handed out the tests one by one, and she put my test on my table. When I looked at it, it was D-. "What did you get?" Lydia asked. I showed her the paper, and she raised an eyebrow. "D-?" Lydia asked. "Yeah." I replied. "You need my notes?" Lydia suggested. "Sure." I said.**

 **After Math, I had a few more classes. But, they were all boring as usual. After lunch, I showed Malia around the school.**

 **After that was History class. I sat down at my usual spot, as Scott and Stiles sat next to me like the other day. "How's the project going?" Mr. Matthews asked. "Well, it's not so hard, not so easy." Zay said. "Werewolfs are pretty hard to research in my opinion." Farkle said. "I agree." Smackle said as all the others agreed as well.**

" **Well, let's talk about werewolfs then." Mr. Matthews said. I could feel my heart beating a bit faster. Everytime Matthews talked about werewolves or something, my heart beats faster. As the bell rang, I went to my locker, fast walking. Once I got to my locker, Riley and the others came by.**

" **So, where should we hang out today?" Lucas asked us. Then, I heard a whisper. "Maya, you need to train. You can't hang out until you can control your wolf powers and all." I knew that voice was Scott's. "I'm… really sorry. I can't. I think I won't be able to for about a week or so." I said, as they frowned. "I guess that you have some stuff going on. It's ok. You must have a good reason." Lucas said. "Thanks." I said, as I walked away.**

 **Once I saw Scott, I walked up to him. "Scott, why can't I hang out with my friends?" I asked. "Like I said, you have training to do." He said. I groaned, as I walked away, and went to the locker room since next was Gym Class.**

" **Hey, Maya." I heard a voice. "Hey, Malia." I said. "You have Gym Class too?" Malia asked me. "Yeah." I said. Once we changed, I went to the gym.**

" **Dodgeball, again! Let's go!" The teacher said. "Why do we always do dodgeball?" I asked. "Well, it's fun! Now c'mon!" The teacher said, as he whistled.**

 **I looked to see that Mack is on the other team again. "So what's this game?" Malia asked me, as we dodged a few balls. "Just keep dodging the balls, and catch it if you can. Once you get a ball, throw it to the other team, and try to hit them." I explained. "Thanks!" Malia said, as she dodged a ball. But a few minutes later, she got hit.**

 **After a few more minutes, Mack and I was the only ones left. Again!? "Go, Maya!" Malia cheered. "Oh, god…" I said, since I don't like being humiliated.**

" **Let's go, Hunter…" I heard her whisper. She threw the ball at me, but I dodged it. I threw a ball at her, but she dodged it, too. After about 30 seconds of this, she threw a ball at me, but somehow, I backflipped, and dodged the ball! How in the world did I do that!?**

 **Mack looked angry, and she threw another ball at me, but I caught it! And when I threw the ball at her, she got hit by it!**

" **And Maya's team wins!" The teacher said. "You're awesome at dodgeball!" Malia said, as we high fived. "Thanks." I said. I heard Mack mumble, but I decided to ignore it.**

 **As I went to the lockers room to change back, all the other girls came to me, and congratulated me for winning again.**

 **As I turned back, Mack was standing there, looking angry.  
**

" **Um… hey…" I said, uncomfortable at her glaring at me. "Hey…" She replied. "Um… would you mind…" I said, as I tried to go find Malia since she's somewhere in the locker room, but Mack pinned me against the lockers again.**

" **Oh my god…" I said, surprised at how angry Mack is. "Tell me!" Mack shouted at me. "Tell you what!?" I asked. "How you're catching my balls!" She said. She's never going to let it slide!**

" **Seriously!? Look, I don't know how I'm doing it! It just happened!" I said, getting angrier. Then, Mack threw me into another locker. "Being able to catch my ball doesn't just happen!" Mack said. "What's going on here?!" I heard Malia say.**

" **Let me show you what's happening!" Mack said as she picked me up, and threw me into the door this time, but I landed on the ground. She picked me up again, and punched me in the stomach. I winced in pain. I started to feel angry. "Stop it!" Malia said, but she got thrown into a locker, too.**

" **Stop me if you can!" Mack said, as she punched my stomach again. Then, she tackled me to the ground, and hit me on the floor a couple times. She threw me into the locker again, as I started to feel my arm bleeding. "Mack!" Malia said, but Mack ignored her, and pinned me against a locker again.**

" **Maya, if you're angry right now, try to control your anger." I heard Malia whisper. I am started to feel angry, but I tried to control my breath.**

" **Pathetic! I can't believe that you're the one that caught my ball!" Mack said. "I'm not pathetic…" I said, trying not to get angry. "Oh, yeah?" Mack said, but then, she whispered into my ear. "If you're not pathetic, your real father wouldn't have left you,** _ **Hart**_ **." As she said that, I lost control of my anger, and I pinned her against another locker.**

" **Take that back!" I said, as I threw to another locker, making Mack wince in pain. "I began punching her in the face, but stopped and punched her stomach, hard once. "Maya!" Malia said, as she tried to stop me from attacking Mack. I looked at Malia, and yelled, "Why are you stopping me!?" "Because I don't want you to get in trouble!" Malia said. I quietly growled, and threw Mack to another locker again. Then, Malia picked me up, and ran out of the locker room, and went outside the school, and she ran quickly to the base.**

 **Malia's P.O.V**

 **I ran to the base as soon as possible, while Maya was roaring in anger. As Scott and Stiles saw this, she they pinned her against a wall, and tried there best to dodge the punching. Her eyes were glowing golden yellow. Her eyes probably changed while I was taking her to the base. She's roaring, while Scott and Stiles was trying to calm her down.**

" **Maya! Maya! Calm down!" Stiles said, but it was no work. "Maya!" I said, as I tried to calm her down aswell, but it was no work. Then, as Maya roared in anger, Scott's eyes turned red, and roared louder, making Maya calm down a bit.**

 **Her eyes stopped glowing, and her fang disappeared and turned into a normal teeth. "Maya, what happened?"**

That's it for today! I had fever, so I couldn't upload a lot, but… yeah. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 - What Happened?

A/N: Hey guys! So I wanted you guys to know that from now on, there will be a No One's P.O.V, which is like the narrator, (me)'s P.O.V. So basically, it's just me telling the story, with nobody's P.O.V. Well, just wanted to tell you that!

 **No one's P.O.V**

" **Maya, what happened?" Malia asked, as Maya calmed down. "Nothing…" Maya said, breathing heavily, looking away from Malia. "Maya, something must have happened if you became a werewolf." Scott said. "I said nothing happened!" Maya said, as she ran off somewhere.**

" **Malia?" Stiles asked, hoping to get some kind of information. "She got in fight with a girl named Mack. Mack was throwing her into the lockers, and punching her." Malia explained. "And then she got all angry?" Scott asked. "No… Mack whispered something into her ear, and then Maya just got super angry." Malia said. "I'm going to check on her." Malia said, as she walked off.**

 **Malia went to check almost every place she knew to find Maya. First, she went to check on the school. Then she checked the Cafe. But she couldn't find Maya. The last place to check was the Skatepark. She figured that Maya might be there, since she likes Skateboarding.**

 **When Malia got to the Skatepark, her guess was right. Maya was in the Skatepark, alone, riding her skateboard, doing a few tricks and all. Malia watched Maya, amazed at how good Maya was at skateboarding.**

" **Wow, you're great at skateboarding." Malia said, making Maya stop her skateboard. "What are you doing here?" Maya asked. "I wanted to know what really happened." Malia said. "I said nothing happened." Maya said. "Right, you suddenly got mad at Mack, and attacked her and became a werewolf. Yeah, nothing happened." Malia said, sarcastically.**

 **"You don't need to know." Maya said, as she continued riding on her skateboard. Malia sighed, as she went to sit at the stairs.**

 **After a few more minutes, Maya was still waiting for Malia to leave, while still riding on her skateboard. Malia on the other hand, was not tired at all. Then Maya got off her skateboard. "When the hell are you going to leave?" Maya asked.**

" **I'm not leaving until you explain to me what happened." Malia said. Maya sighed, as she sat next to Malia. "So?" Malia asked, waiting for Maya to explain. "Mack got angry at me for catching her ball and beating her at dodgeball, in Gym Class. Then, she began throwing me into the lockers, and punching me. I managed to control my anger, but when Mack whispered something into my ear, I lost control." Maya said.**

 **"I already know that. What I want to know, is what she whispered to you that got you so angry." Malia said. "She called me pathetic, and I told her that I'm not pathetic. But then, she whispered me into my ear, that if I wasn't pathetic, my real father wouldn't have left me…" Maya said.**

 **Malia felt really sorry for Maya. But at the same time, she was angry at Mack. "I'm… sorry." Malia said. "There's no need to be sorry. It's the truth, anyways." Maya said. "No, it's not. I'm sure your father had a good reason." Malia said. Then, Maya remembered how her real father said that it was his fault that he left.**

" **But why didn't you want to tell us that?" Malia asked, softy. "I didn't want to accept the fact that I'm a werewolf." Maya said, finally admitting it. "Why not?" Malia asked. She might be a werecoyote, but they're pretty much the same as werewolfs.**

" **Because… I don't know… I just don't like change. Change isn't such a good thing to me." Maya said. "Because your father left you?" Malia asked. "Yes." Maya said, sighing.**

" **Don't worry, I understand. I killed my mother and my sister when I was 9 years old. I lost control, since it was on a full moon." Malia said, making Maya nod.**

" **Am I going to kill someone on the full moon?" Maya asked, and Malia could see the fear in her eyes. "No. Not if you train." Malia said. "So if I don't train, I might kill someone on the full moon?" Maya asked. "No, but you might kill someone just in general. If I didn't stop you from attacking Mack, you might have killed her, or get her injured." Malia said.**

" **Ok. You'll train me like always, right?" Maya asked. "Of course. If you do one thing for me." Malia said. "What?" Maya asked. "I'll teach you to control and train, if you teach me to ride a skateboard." Malia said, smirking. "Deal?" Malia asked, sticking her hand out. "Deal." Maya said, smirking, shaking hands with Malia.**

 **Once Maya and Malia went back to the Base, Scott and Stiles, and the others was already training there. "Hey, you're back." Scott said. "Yeah. And we're going to train, right?" Maya asked. "Yeah." Scott said, as he went back to training Liam with Stiles.**

 **"So, am I going to carry iron bars again?" Maya asked. "Yep. But I'm going to carry it with you." Malia said.**

A/N: Thanks for reading! There's going to be a lot more chapters, and this is just the beginning! There's going to be new characters, and maybe more! And don't worry, I'll add more Riley, Lucas, and the others on the story.


	11. Chapter 11 - Again?

A/N: Sorry for the little late upload! I was kind of busy with some stuff, but I can finally upload now!

 **No one's P.O.V**

 **Maya went to carry 5 iron bars, as Malia did the same. Maya was getting use to carrying those iron bars. "Maya, I think you should carry 10 iron bars." Malia suggested. "10 iron bars? Are you kidding me?" Maya groaned. 'Hey, you're a werewolf. Carrying 10 iron bars are super easy." Malia said. "Then why can't I carry 5 iron bars?" Maya asked. "You can. Now go carry 10." Malia said.**

 **Maya had no choice, so she went to carry 10 iron bars. It was a struggle at first, but she managed to carry it. After carrying the iron bars about 5 times going up and down the stairs, Malia suggested something. "Ok, enough of the exercise. Let's go ahead and do the real training."**

" **Are you kidding me?" Maya once again said. "C'mon, you're a werewolf." Malia said again. "So, what kind of training are we doing?" Maya asked. "First, try to hang no this bar." Malia said. "Ok…" Maya said. Maya managed to hang on the bar for about 10 seconds, but then she let go and landed safely on feet. Maya was surprised herself.**

" **Wow. That's an improvement." Malia said, nodding. "Alright. Now, I'll show you how to take your claws out of your hand." Malia said. "Finally." Maya said.**

" **Ok. First, just look at how I do it, and just try to do the same." Malia said, as she curled up her hands into fists and opened her hand, with claws in her fingers. Maya looked unsure, as she did the exact same thing, but the claws didn't appear. "It's ok, just don't think so much about it. Just let it happen by it's own." Malia said. Then, Maya took her advice, and claws came from her fingers!**

" **I did it!" Maya said, smiling. Malia looked proud, as she smiled as well.**

 **After a few more hours of training, Maya was already getting the hang of things. She learned how to take out her claws, and fangs.**

" **Ok, I think that's enough training for today. There's school tomorrow too." Malia said, as Maya agreed. Maya went home, and since the pack didn't have any place to stay, the others slept in the Base.**

 **The next morning, Maya woke up and as she went downstairs, she saw her breakfast on the table, just like always. She got ready, as she headed to school. But she forgot to do one thing…**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

 **It's already 7:00 AM and Maya's still not here! Again! "Dad, what if something happened to her?" I asked, worried for my best friend. "Relax, maybe she forgot to came here." Dad said, as he headed to school. She never forgot to pick me up! "Dad, she never forgets to pick me up!" I said, but my mom spoke up. "Riley, I'm sure that she forgot it. Sometimes people forget somethings. Now go to school. You'll be late."**

 **"Ok…" I said, as I headed to school without Maya. It felt super different! As I got to school, I saw Maya in front of her locker. I ran to her, and hugged her as tight as I can.**

 **"Woah! Riley, what is it?" Maya asked, surprised. "What is it!? Maya, you didn't come to my house to pick me up today! Again!" I said, as her eyes got wide. "Oh my god! I forgot! I'm so sorry, Riley!" Maya apologized. "As long as you're ok..." I said.**

" **Hey guys." A voice that belong to Zay said, coming up to us with the rest of our friends. "Hey guys." Maya said. "How's the research going on?" Farkle asked us. "It's so hard!" I said. It really is!**

 **Then, the school bell rang, we went to our classes.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the late upload! I'll try not to upload late next time!


	12. Chapter 12 - Stop Worrying

**A/N: I'm sorry I havn't been able to upload for some long time. I've been busy with some stuff. But I read a lot of fanfictions, and I hope that my writing got better. I just don't really know what to do with the rest of the chapter, so please give me some ideas! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and I'm making the A/N Bold, and the normal story part in normal font from now on. If you don't like it, just tell me. And if you have any OC's or anything, feel free to tell me!**

No one's P.O.V

As the bell rang, the kids went to their classes.

"Remember, tomorrow's the presentation for werewolves and wolves. Now, in 1843…." As Mr. Matthews talked about some boring History, Maya was boringly drawing some random drawings.

The rest of the class was just a normal boring day for Maya. The full moon was in 2 days, and she was still scared that she might kill someone. Everytime she thinks of the full moon, she gets a little bit nervous. And when someone mentions full moon, her heartbeat rises up.

Every night after school, she went to the base, and train with the others. She would also teach Malia how to skateboard, since she made a deal to teach her to skateboard.

Maya went straight to the base once she got home. Once she got there, she saw that there was everyone there, except for Scott.

"Hey, where's Scott?" Maya asked in confusion. But then, she felt someone trying to sneak up on her, and trying to pounce on her. Before the person could pounce on her, she jumped out of the way. Once she saw who tried to pounce on her, she was surprised.

"Scott? Why did you try to attack me?" Maya asked in confusion. "I was just testing you. Looks like your trainings paying off." Scott said with a smile. "Oh, c'mon. You know I hate tests." Maya said, making Scott chuckle.

"Well you did well, except when someone tries to pounce on you or attack you, once you dodge it, you need to attack it back in case it attacks you again." Scott said. "Noted." Maya said as she walked towards Malia, who was checking her nails.

"So, what kind of training are we doing today?" Maya asked. "Actually, you don't need to train today. You can rest, you deserve it." Malia said with a smile. "Rest? But the full moon is in 2 days!" Maya said, who was surprised by what Malia said.

"I know, but you deserve to rest. Plus, I want to rest too." Malia said with a shrug.

"Ok, I don't understand how you can act like it's just a small storm coming!" Maya said, throwing her hands up.

"And I don't understand why you're acting like it's the end of the world." Malia said. "I know that you're still afraid of the full moon. Everytime someone mentions something about a full moon, your heart rises up."

"Yeah, well it's not fun having to lose control and getting chained up on something." Maya said, making Malia chuckle a bit.

"Stop worrying about it. You'll be able to control your shifting once you learn." Malia said.

"I hope so"


End file.
